experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Collector Set
Collector Set is a path set of the Collector Path. Components can be made at the Collector Keeper. Collector Set is MvP-oriented, and is about item hunting and quest rewards (farming). The step-up of the Collector Set is the Evolved Collector Set. Like all path headgears, Collector headgears can be obtained by completing Storyline quests: [ Shield + Garment + Shoes ] * Max HP + 50% * Max SP + 20% * ATK + 5% * MATK + 5% * Boss + 25% Physical Damage. * Boss + 25% Magical Damage * +5% chance obtaining 'Pandora's Headgears' when killing Boss monsters (MvP and Mini Boss) * [ Attack ] 10% chance casting Heal Lv:10 * [ Hit ] 20% chance casting Heal Lv:10 Blessed Helm of Plentiful Class: Headgear Location: Upper * +20 Stats except VIT. * Boss +20% Physical Damage. * Boss +20% Magical Damage. * ATK +6% * MATK +6% * MDEF +5 * DEF +5 Blessed Aura of Plentiful Also known as 'Blessed Mask of Plentiful' Class: Headgear Location: Middle * +10 to all Stats except VIT.. * Skill: Greed Lv:1 * ATK + 2% * MATK + 2% * MDEF + 2 * DEF +3 Blessed Wings of Plentiful Class: Headgear Location: Lower * +15 Stats except VIT. * Splash +3 * +30% Movement Speed * MDEF + 5 * DEF +5 Blessed Armor of Plentiful Class: Armor Location: Body * +30 to all Stats except VIT. * Bubble Gum effect. * Max HP +15% * Max SP +10% * ATK +6% * MATK +6% * MDEF +10 * DEF +10 Blessed Shield of Plentiful Class: Armor Location: Shield * +20 to all Stats except VIT. * +3% chance obtaining 'Gold' when killing monsters. * Reduces damage from Medium & Large monsters by 15%. * MDEF +5 * DEF +7 Blessed Manteau of Plentiful Class: Armor Location: Garment * +10 to All Stats except VIT. * ATK + 2% * MATK + 2% * +10% chance obtaining 'Gift Box' when killing monsters. * MDEF + 10 Blessed Boots of Plentiful Class: Armor Location: Shoes * +15 to all Stats except VIT. * Boss +10% Magical Damage. * Max HP +10% * Max SP +10% * Permanent Endure. * +35% Movement Speed * MDEF +10 * DEF +5 Glory of a Collector Class: Headgear Location: Lower * +17 to all Stats except VIT * Splash +4 * +%5 chance to gain %10 pysical damage dealt as HP. * +7% damage to all races (Doesn't stack with Turtle General, etc.) * +40% Movement Speed * MDEF +7 * DEF +7 Spirit of a Collector Class: Headgear Location: Middle * +15 to all Stats except VIT. * Skill: Greed Lv:1 * ATK + 3% * MATK + 3% * "MDEF + 2 * DEF +3 [ Exorcist ] * [ Hit ] 5% chance casting King's Grace Lv:1 * -5% After-Cast Delay. * Thanatos Card effect. * DEF + 10 * MDEF + 10 Pride of a Collector Class: Headgear Location: Lower * +20 to all Stats except VIT. * Splash +5 * +%5 chance to gain %20 pysical damage dealt as HP. * +10% damage to all races. (Doesn't stack with Turtle General, etc.) * Enables Enlarge Weight Limit Lv:10 * +40% Movement Speed * MDEF +15 * DEF +5 Grandeur of a Collector Class: Headgear Location: Lower * +20 to all Stats except VIT. * +Splash +5 * +10% chance to gain 20% physical damage dealt as HP * +15% damage to all races. (Doesn't stack with Turtle General, etc.) * Enables Enlarge Weight Limit Lv:10 * +40% Movement Speed * MDEF+ 20 * DEF +5Category:Collector Path Category:Equipment Sets